Naruto :: Kenyataan yang Pahit!
by Tobi Tobio
Summary: Hanya seputar kisah percintaan Gaara dan Fem!Naru yang tragis. Berminat untuk membacanya? Penasaran? silahkan untuk membacanya. (Note :: Fict ini 'rikuesan emak').


**Naruto :: Kenyataan yang Pahit!**

 _A Naru Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

•

•

 **A/N ::**

 _Ini One Shot ke dua Tobi, dan ini 'calenges'_ _ **Back-total yaoi addict**_ _, sang 'emak' yang Tobi temukan baru-baru ini -abaikan yang ini- Pairnya sih Gaa×FemNaru. Cuma lain-lainnya Tobi lupa mak, tapi intinya tetep sama -mungkin- yah, intinya Naru rada di siksa-siksa gitu kan?._

 _Tapi karena Tobi anak baik, siksaan Naru gak akan jahat-jahat amat kok, dan biar adil Gaara pun mendapatkan sedikit rasa sakit hahaha. Semoga emak dan Reader-San suka dengan fict ini (Gak suka pun bilang aja suka :v). Okeh gak perlu banyak bicara lagi, silahkan emak dan Reader-San hayati dan resapi penyiksaan dalam One Shot ini xDv._

 _Oh iya kalo sempat mampir jugalah pada akun emak_ _ **Back-total yaoi addict**_ _untuk melihat Gaa×FemNaru yang di siksa-siksa dengan cara berbeda :v. -disuruh emak buat promosi-_

•

•

•

 _Rate :: M_

•

•

•

 **Ingin mengenal Tobi lebih jauh silahkan cek ini (ini FB Tobi).**

m(titik)facebook(titik)com/profile(titik)php?fref=nf&ref_component=mbasic_home_header&ref_page=%2Fwap%2Fhome(titik)php&refid=8

 **Atau cek ini (ID FB Tobi).**

100007211745260 :: Keristanto (Heru)

Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati dan salam kenal dari Tobi. Membutuhkan fast respon dari Tobi? Bisa hubungi Tobi di FB, karena akun FFN cuma di buka 1 minggu sekali (saat update Fict).

•

•

•

 **Naruto :: Kenyataan yang Pahit!**

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah sedang berdiri di hadapan ribuan Shinobi lain. Meski sejujurnya pemuda itu tidak menyukai jika dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian, dia tetap harus menghadapi ribuan pasang Mata yang mengarah padanya. Yap, Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage ke lima dari Desa Sunagakure yang kini menjadi Komandan Pasukan Aliansi Shinobi, dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi ke empat.

Dan saat ini, ribuan Shinobi itu sedang menunggu ucapan apa yang keluar dari Mulut Komandan mereka. Gaara terlihat memejamkan Matanya, Fikirannya mulai mengingat maksud dari Perang ini. Yap, melindungi dua Bijuu terahir yang belum di dapatkan Akatsuki. Bijuu yang ada dalam Tubuh Naruko dan Killer Bee. Namun untuk Gaara sendiri ini lebih dari sekedar untuk melindungi itu saja, ada hal lain yang tentu saja menambah motivasinya untuk memenangkan Perang ini.

Apa lagi kalau bukan perasaan cinta. Naruko Uzumaki adalah gadis cantik bersurai pirang yang sangat spesial di Mata sang Kazakage. Bukan tanpa alasan Gaara mencintai gadis itu, karena Naruko adalah gadis atau orang pertama yang mampu mencairkan kedinginan Hatinya, dan menghancurkan Dinding kesendirian yang selama ini membelenggu Gaara. Gadis atau orang pertama yang mampu menyentuh gelapnya Hati pemuda bersurai merah itu.

 _Bukankah alasan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat sang Kazekage ke lima itu merasakan getaran cinta pada Mataharinya?!._

"Kalian mungkin berfikir Perang ini hanya untuk melindungi Bijuu agar Rencana Akatsuki tidak bisa di lakukan. Tapi ... Aku memiliki ambisi yang lebih besar dari itu!". "Ada seseorang yang sangat spesial untukku, ada seseorang yang sangat berharga untukku, ada seseorang yang ingin kulindungi!" ucap sang Kazekage seraya mulai membuka Matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam.

"Aku ingin melindunginya! Aku ingin agar dia bisa merasakan hari esok ... Jadi, kumohon ... Kumohon pinjamkan kekuatan kalian semua. Mari kita bekerja sama untuk melindungi orang yang sangat berharga untuk kita!". "Demi hari esok ... Demi hari esok, saat dimana kita pulang dengan membawa cerita kemenangan. Demi hari esok, saat dimana kita pulang kembali pada orang-orang yang menunggu kita ...!"

"Ayo satukan kekuatan kita untuk mewujudkan hal itu Hah ... Hah ... Hah!" Gaara cukup terengah-engah karena terus berteriak-teriak untuk menyampaikan perasaannya, keinginannya untuk melindungi orang yang sangat berharga untuknya.

"Kerja bangus Gaara. Semangat dan moral mereka meningkat setelah mendengar Pidatomu". "Kurasa mereka kini tidak merasa terpaksa lagi untuk ikut serta dalam perang ini" ucap Kakashi yang saat ini ada di dekatnya.

"Ini semua karena Naruko ... Karena dia aku bisa seperti sekarang ini". "Dia memperlihatkan padaku apa itu teman, apa itu ikatan, dan apa itu semangat ... Dia benar-benar merubahku" ucap Gaara seraya tersenyum.

'D-dia ... Dia memperlihatkan emosinya saat membicarakan Naruko ...' batin Kakashi yang saat itu cukup terkejut saat melihat sang Kazekage tersenyum lepas seperti itu.

"Apa mungkin dia ..." tanya Kakashi setelah selesai dengan batinnya sendiri. Gaara hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan sang Jounin bermasker itu. Tapi agaknya Kakashi pun mengerti dengan arti senyuman itu, karena saat ini sang Jounin pun menampilkan senyumnya, hanya saja senyum itu tertutupi Topengnya.

'Kau beruntung, Naruko!'

Perang sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Sudah berhari-hari Perang ini berlangsung. Meski semuanya sudah mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan mereka, tetap saja ini tidak semudah yang di katakan Gaara saat itu. Nyatanya entah sudah berapa ribu Shinobi yang tewas atau pun terluka dalam Perang ini. Dan saat ini sang Kazekage sedang bertarung dengan Kage terdahulu, bersama Oonoki. Dan kini musuh mereka hanya tinggal Muu seorang, sang Tsuchikage terdahulu yang dibangkitkan dengan Jutsu terlarang Edo Tensai.

"Bagaimana mungkin?!". "Bukankah kita sudah menyegelnya?!" gumam Gaara yang cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Muu, mengingat mereka sudah menyegelnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Sepertinya, sebelum kita menyegelnya, Muu-Sama sudah terlebih dahulu membelah Tubuhnya". "Ya ... Muu-Sama memiliki kemampuan membelah Tubuh!" terang Oonoki. Walau bagaimanapun Tsuchikage yang satu ini adalah Murid Muu yang mewarisi kekuatan juga Jabatan Kage di Desa Iwagakure, jadi bukan hal aneh kalau Oonoki tau banyak tentangnya.

"Jadi begitu ya ... Itu berarti kita harus menyegelnya lagi?"

"Kazekage-Sama, Tsuchikage-Sama ..." ucap seorang Shinobi yang ada di belakang mereka. Menghentikan percakapan dari ke dua Kage itu. Dan di saat yang sama Muu telah selesai merapal sederet Segel Tangan, dan muncul sebuah Peti Edo Tensai di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara. Sementara Shinobi itu terlihat panik.

"A-aku merasakan Cha-Chakra yang sangat besar dari Pe-Peti itu!" jawab sang Shinobi dengan tergagap akibat ke panikannya. Bahkan kini terlihat jelas jika dia cukup ketakutan dengan tekanan Chakra mengerikan yang terpancar dari Peti itu. Peti mulai terbuka dan kini terlihat sosok seorang Shinobi yang memancarkan Chakra mengerikan itu. Dia adalah seorang pria berambut panjang, berpakaian ala Samurai dengan lambang Uchiha yang menghiasi Punggungnya.

Pria itu lalu berjalan keluar dari Petinya. Menatap Muu untuk sesaat, lalu tanpa ampun membakar Tubuh Muu dengan sebuah Api hitam yang dikenal dengan nama Amaterasu. Api yang mampu membakar apa pun hingga benar-benar lenyap tak bersisa. Setelah merasa selesai dengan Muu. Pria itu mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Aliansi Shinobi. Meski hanya seorang diri, pria itu tidak gentar sedikit pun berdiri menantang di hadapan ribuan Pasukan Aliansi.

"Dia ... Tidak salah lagi. Dia adalah Uchiha Madara!" desis Oonoki yang mengenali sosok pria itu. Jujur saja, mereka sangat terkejut dengan konfirmasi dari sang Tsuchikage. Oonoki yang pernah terjun langsung dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi ke tiga dan pernah melawan Uchiha Madara, tentunya sangat mengenali orang itu.

 _Jika dia Madara, lalu pria bertopeng itu siapa?._

 _Faktanya di hadapan mereka kini berdiri seorang pria yang dikenal dengan nama Uchiha Madara!._

 _Dan yang lebih penting dia dibangkitkan dengan Edo Tensai, bukankah berarti dia sudah mati?!._

"Apa yang kau katakan?!". "Bagaimana mungkin?!" ucap Gaara yang mulai panik. Bagaimana tidak, saat mereka sibuk mempertanyakan kenyataan ini, Madara sudah memulai pembantaiannya pada Pasukan Aliansi Shinobi dengan mudahnya. Meski hanya seorang diri, Madara dengan membunuh orang-orang itu dengan mudah, bahkan setelah di kepung sedemikian rupa, nyatanya Madara tetap tidak mudah untuk di kalahkan.

"Kenapa?". "Padahal dia hanya seorang diri?!" teriak salah seorang Shinobi. Dia tidak habis fikir dengan kekuatan dari sang Legenda Uchiha itu. Nyatanya, kenyataan memang tak selalu sama dengan apa yang di harapkan. Sekeras apa pun mereka berusaha, sekuat apa pun mereka mencoba, Uchiha Madara tetap berada di level yang jauh berbeda dengan mereka semua.

 _Pahit memang, tapi inilah kenyataannya!._

 _Tidak ada harapan untuk menang, yang ada hanyalah rasa putus asa!._

"Kazekage-Sama, Tsuchikage-Sama?!" seorang Shinobi memanggil dua Kage berbeda usia itu.

 **Sementara itu di suatu tempat.**

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang, saat ini sedang berlari menuju Medan Perang. Gadis itu adalah Naruko. Wajahnya terlihat panik, Walau bagaimana pun Naruko yang saat ini sudah menguasai Chakra Kyuubi mampu merasakan Chakra, juga Hawa Negatif seseorang. Sebuah efek domino yang di dapatnya pasca benar-benar mampu menguasai Chakra sang Bijuu.

'Chakra ini begitu besar. Di tambah lagi keinginan membunuhnya pun tak kalah besar!'. 'Gaara tunggulah, aku akan menyelamatkanmu!' batin gadis cantik itu. Seraya mempercepat larinya.

 **Kembali ke Medan Pertempuran.**

Tempat dimana Divisi Gaara dan Oonoki sedang menjadi bulan-bulanan sang Uchiha. Saat ini, tempat itu sudah hancur porak-poranda akibat Jutsu Madara. Yap, Shinobi yang satu ini baru saja mengeluarkan kekuatan Dewanya, menarik dua Meteorid raksasa yang terapung jauh di atas Bumi untuk membumi-hanguskan Aliansi Shinobi. Meski cukup banyak yang selamat, nyatanya itu tidak sebanding dengan banyaknya Shinobi yang mati akibat serangan ini.

"Kenapa ... Kenapa kau menolongku, Tsuchikage?!" tanya Gaara. Tubuhnya terasa kaku saat melihat kakek tua itu berlumuran Darah akibat menyelamatkannya dari serangan Meteorid Madara.

"Pertanyaan itu harusnya di tujukan pada dirimu sendiri ..." balas Tsuchikage lemah.

"Sejak kau tau bahwa Naruko dan Killer Bee memasuki Perang, kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan". "Ingat, kau adalah Kazekage. Kau tidak punya waktu memperlihatkan sisi lemahmu disaat seperti ini ..."

"Ada banyak Shinobi yang percaya pada kekuatan kita sebagai Kage. Aku memang tidak tau masalahmu, tapi hanya kita yang bisa di harapkan untuk menghadapi orang itu!" ucap Tsuchikage dengan lemahnya. Meski sudah terluka sedemikian rupa, nyatanya itu tidak mematahkan semangat sang Pemimpin Desa Iwagakure itu. Gaara cukup tertegun mendengar ucapan Oonoki. Tapi ...

"Kau memang tidak tau kapan harus menyerah Oonoki". "Bahkan setelah terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu, kau masih juga banyak omong!" desis Madara yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dekat mereka. Gerakan yang sangat cepat, bahkan Gaara pun yang ada di sampingnya tidak menyadari kapan sang Uchiha melakukan serangannya pada kakek tua itu.

Yap, kini sang Tsuchikage sudah berada dalam genggaman Tangan Susano'o Madara!

"Tsuchikage!" teriak Gaara saat melihat sang penyelamatnya dalam bahaya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu tentu saja tidak membiarkan itu terjadi begitu saja, dengan sisa-sisa Chakranya Gaara mencoba menyelamatkan Oonoki. Namun apa daya, pukulan Tangan Susano'o Madara yang lain menghempaskannya sebelum berhasil menyelamatkan sang Tsuchikage.

"Mungkin aku harus melenyapkan dulu cahaya kalian!" desis Madara dengan kejamnya. Dan tanpa ampun sang Uchiha itu langsung meremas Tubuh Oonoki hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Kakek tua itu bahkan tidak sempat untuk berteriak, mengexpresikan rasa sakitnya. Kejam ... Benar-benar cara membunuh yang kejam, Darah dan Tulang sang Tsuchikage berhamburan kesana-kemari akibat kuatnya remasan Tangan Susano'o Madara.

"T-Tsuchikage ..."

"Kurang Ajar!" teriak Gaara seraya menghambur ke arah Madara. Gaara benar-benar marah. Pemuda bersurai merah itu memang sudah banyak melihat kematian dalam Perang ini, tapi saat melihat Tsuchikage mati dengan cara seperti itu, Hatinya benar-benar sakit. Terlebih kakek tua itu sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Kubunuh kau!"

 **Sementara di tempat Naruko.**

Gadis itu kini sudah mencapai ahir Hutan dan di depannya kini terlihat hamparan Pasir yang mengisi seluruh pandangan Matanya. Naruko semakin mempercepat gerakannya. mengingat sebentar lagi gadis itu akan sampai di tempat Gaara, Tapi di Batang Pohon terahir, Naruko terlalu keras menginjak Batang itu, dan kecerobohannya membuatnya terjatuh. Jepit Rambut yang dihiasi Kristal pun ikut terlempar dari tempatnya, akibat gaya jatuhnya yang buruk.

 **Bruukk ...**

"Ugh!" gumam gadis itu saat merasakan nyeri akibat Tubuhnya yang membentur hamparan Pasir dengan keras. Pandangan Matanya lalu menangkap Jepit yang selalu terpasang di Rambutnya, terlepas dan jatuh di dekatnya.

"Gaara ..." gumam Naruko dengan pandangan sayunya. Jepit itu mengingatkannya pada sebuah moment yang terasa spesial bersama pemuda yang namanya disebutkan tadi.

 **FLASH BACK.**

Sesaat setelah Misi Penyelamatan Gaara, sekaligus Pemakaman Chiyo-Obaasama selesai, terlihat Naruko sedang duduk di Teras penginapannya. Harusnya mereka segera kembali ke Desa Konohagakure, tapi karena kondisi Kakashi tidak memungkinkan untuk langsung melakukan perjalanan jauh, mereka harus menunda rencana itu setidaknya hingga Siang nanti.

"Naruko ..." ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah yang saat ini berada di depannya.

"Ah~ Gaara, kenapa kau ada disini?!". "Bukankah kau harusnya beristirahat dan memulihkan keadaanmu?!" tanya Naruko sesaat setelah gadis itu tau siapa gerangan yang menghampirinya. Gaara sendiri hanya tersenyum senang mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan Naruko, mungkin terdengar ringan, tapi untuk Gaara yang masih meraba apa itu arti kasih sayang, kalimat penuh _rasa khawatir_ Naruko terasa sangat berarti untuknya.

 _Ada sebuah perasaan hangat dan damai saat gadis itu mengucapkan kalimat ke khawatirannya!_

 _Meski Warga Sunagakure pun melakukan hal yang sama, tapi saat Naruko yang melakukan itu, Hatinya terasa damai dan senang!_

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" Naruko langsung mengangguk mengerti, dan mereka pun mulai pergi dari Penginapan Naruko, mencari tempat yang cukup nyaman untuk bicara.

Kini terlihat Gaara dan Naruko benar-benar menikmati kebersamaannya, mulai dari jalan-jalan di Desa yang penuh dengan hamparan Pasir itu, lalu Makan bersama di sebuah Kedai Ramen yang ada disana hingga ahirnya mereka melanjutkan kebersamaan merek di sebuah Taman yang ada di Desa Sunagakure. Yap, dengan susah payah, Desa itu berhasil membuat sebuah Taman. Meski tidak seindah Taman di Konoha, tapi tetap saja, Taman Sunagakure memberikan keindahannya tersendiri.

Kebersamaan itu mungkin terbilang sangat singkat, namun itu terasa membekas dalam Relung Hati mereka berdua. Keberadaan gadis itu di sisi sang Kazekage memberikan warna tersendiri bagi Gaara, dan itu pun yang dirasakan sang Uzumaki. Gaara yang terkenal dingin dan tidak pernah memperlihatkan emosinya, kini dengan sangat lepas memperlihatkan itu semua, hingga tanpa sadar itu membuat gadis cantik itu merasakan ke nyamanan saat berada di samping pemuda bersurai merah itu.

 _Taman Sunagakure, menjadi saksi kedekatan mereka yang semakin dekat sejak Insiden Orochimaru dalam Ujian Chuunin dulu._

"Eumh~ Naruko ..." ucap Gaara mencoba mengutarakan sesuatu. Namun entah kenapa Wajah pemuda itu mulai memerah, seiring dengan Lidahnya yang terasa kelu.

"Apa?". "Ada apa. Apa kau ingin—"

"Ah! Benar juga, bukankah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?!". "Apa itu?!" tanya Naruko setelah gadis itu kembali teringat dengan ucapan Gaara saat di Penginapan. Percaya atau tidak, saat ini Gaara sang _Pemuda Es_ itu terlihat semakin memerah dan salah tingkah saat Naruko menanyakan itu.

"Gaara, kenapa Wajahmu merah, apa kau sakit?!". "Sudah kubilangkan harusnya kau beristirahat!" seraya mengatakan itu, Naruko menempelkan Tangannya di Kening sang Kazekage. Tentu saja itu semakin membuat Gaara salah tingkah.

"Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Gaara. Pemuda itu cepat-cepat menarik Tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Naruko hanya diam saja menerima semua perlakuan pemuda bersurai merah itu, karena Jantung Naruko pun terasa berdetak semakin cepat saat Gaara menggenggam Tangannya, di iringi rasa panas yang terasa membakar Wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ..."

"Ini, ambillah!". "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini" ucap Gaara yang sudah tidak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa. Tangannya kini melepaskan genggamannya pada Tangan Naruko, dan mulai merogoh Saku Bajunya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari sana, dan memberikannya pada gadis itu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruko dengan polosnya. Seraya melihat sebuah Jepit Rambut yang dihiasi Kristal cantik yang kini sudah berada di Tangannya. Sementara Gaara hanya cemberut mendengar pertanyaan Naruko yang menurutnya sangat tidak berbobot itu.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lihat?!". "Itu sebuah Jepit Rambut!" ucapnya dengan ketus. Dan kini giliran Naruko yang cemberut.

"Iya aku tau. Maksudku untuk apa kau memberikan ini padaku?" ulang Naruko yang masih cemberut ria. Sementara Gaara mulai menggaruk surai merahnya yang tak gatal. Jujur saja pemuda bersurai merah itu mulai bingung harus mengatakan apa dan dari mana.

"Ah! Kau ini cerewet sekali. Intinya aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini. Temari-Neechan bilang benda itu adalah benda yang di gunakan Tou-Sama untuk melamar Kaa-Sama". "Dan karena aku tidak tau harus memberikannya pada siapa, jadi aku memberikannya padamu!" ucap sang Kazekage pada ahirnya. Butuh beberapa saat untuk Naruko memproses ucapan Gaara hingga ahirnya ...

"Gaara ..." ucap Naruko dengan Wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"A-apa kau melamarku?!" tanya Naruko setelah mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya. Sang Kazekage terlihat tersentak Saat Naruko menanyakan itu. Dan sedetik kemudian, mereka sama sama terdiam dengan Wajah yang sama-sama memerah karena merasa malu satu sama lain. Suasana canggung pun mulai menghinggapi ke duanya.

Naruko terlihat meruntuki ucapannya sendiri, saat ini gadis itu menganggap dirinya sangat bodoh karena sudah berfikir seperti itu. Yap, bagaimana mungkin seorang Kazekage seperti Gaara mau dengan gadis biasa sepertinya. Meski telah menghabiskan tiga Tahun pelatihannya bersama salah satu dari tiga Legenda Sannin Konoha, nyatanya sebagai Ninja Naruko tetaplah seorang Gennin.

Dan sebagai seorang Kage, mana mungkin Gaara mau bersanding dengan Naruko yang masih Gennin. Lagi pula Naruko sendiri merasa malu dengan kenyataan itu. Saat memikirkannya, entah kenapa gadis bersurai pirang itu merasa Patah Hati. Terasa seperti ada sebuah Pedang yang menohok relung Hatinya. Saat sedang bimbang dengan fikirannya sendiri, suara sang Kazekage menyadarkannya.

"Hey, Uzumaki Naruko ..." ucap Gaara seraya memalingkan Wajahnya karena tidak mau Naruko melihat Wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Saat merasa jika gadis bersurai pirang itu telah kembali memperhatikannya, Gaara melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Bagaimana ... Bagaimana jika itu benar?!"

"Maukah kau menjadi ... Menjadi eumh~ menjadi Istriku?" tanya Gaara dalam kondisi salah tingkahnya yang semakin parah. Saat ini pemuda bersurai merah itu masih tidak berani menatap Naruko. Gaara merasa malu, karena dia yakin saat ini Wajahnya pasti sangat merah. Tapi karena Naruko tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah terdengar menangis Gaara ahirnya mulai berani melihat gadis bersurai pirang itu.

"Ada apa, kenapa kau malah—"

 **Bruukk ...**

"Bodoh ... Bodoh ... Bodoh!". "Dasar Gaara bodoh!" umpat Naruko dalam tangisnya seraya memeluk dengan erat Tubuh sang Kazekage. Meski Naruko tidak menjawab, dan malah mengumpat seperti itu, tapi Gaara tau jika Naruko juga memiliki Perasaan yang sama. Hal itu dapat dia rasakan dari Pelukan gadis itu. Namun tetap saja Gaara belum tau jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Naruko.

"Naruko ... Aku mencintaimu" ucap Gaara seraya membalas Pelukan gadis itu. Naruko menghapus Air Matanya dengan kasar. Menarik diri dari peluka pemuda itu, lalu menatapnya.

"Aku juga. Aku sangat mencintaimu Gaara". "Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi di Mataku, kau terlihat spesial!"

"Tapi maaf saat ini aku belum bisa menerima pinanganmu. Keadaanku saat ini ... Yah apa yang akan di katakan Warga Sunagakure saat tau Kazekage mereka yang terhormat bersanding dengan Gennin Desa lain. Aku tidak siap dengan itu". "Jadi maukah kau menungguku hingga aku menjadi Hokage?"

"Aku yakin itu tidak akan lama lagi. Kau lihatkan aku sudah semakin kuat". "Lagi pula aku harus menepati janjiku pada Sakura-Chan untuk membawa Sakuke kembali ke Konohagakure" ucap Naruko.

 **Deg ...**

Jantung Gaara berdetak cepat sesaat setelah gadis itu selesai dengan ucapannya. Hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Alasan itu sangat tidak masuk akal, Naruko pasti tau jika Gaara tidak akan mempermasalahkan dan tidak akan ambil pusing dengan apa yang akan di katakan orang-orang Sunagakure. Lalu kenapa gadis itu tetap menolaknya meski memiliki perasaan yang sama.

 _Apa karena Sasuke?._

 _Sedikit banyak Gaara tau jika gadis-gadis Konoha sangat mengelu-elukan pemuda Uchiha itu. Dan bisa saja Naruko pun memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti mereka!._

 _Jika benar, lalu perasaan apa yang tadi dia rasakan saat Naruko menangis dalam pelukannya?!._

Gaara segera membuang jauh-jauh fikiran negatif itu. Sang Kazekage berusaha mempercayai apa yang di katakan Naruko padanya. Meski Hatinya hancur dengan penolakan halus itu, Gaara masih mencoba tersenyum. Mencoba untuk menghargai segala macam keinginan gadis pirang itu. Nyatanya pemuda bersurai merah itu tidak membiarkan dirinya terlihat menyedihkan meski sudah di tolak seperti itu.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan ... Apa boleh buat". "Aku akan setia untuk menunggumu" ucap Gaara mencoba untuk tetap tegar dengan senyum yang sedikit di paksakan.

 **FLASH BACK END.**

 **Craakkk!**

Retakan yang tercipta dari Kristal yang menjadi hiasan Jepit itu, menghentikan lamunan gadis cantik itu. Jantung Naruko langsung terasa berdetak cepat seiring dengan sebuah firasat buruk mulai menghinggapi Hati gadis itu. Naruko buru-buru mengambil Jepit itu memasangkannya kembali di Rambutnya. Dia tidak perduli jika retakan itu akan membuat Jepit pemberian Gaara akan terlihat jelek, dan segera melanjutkan perjalanannya, seraya mencoba mengusir semua pemikiran negatif yang mulai meracuni fikirannya.

"Aku tidak boleh berfikiran yang macam-macam!". "Gaara itu kuat!" gumam Naruko mencoba memantapkan Hatinya sendiri, seraya kembali berlari untuk menuju tempat di mana sang Kazekage berada.

 **Di medan Pertempuran.**

"Ha ... Ha ... Ha ..." seorang Shinobi tertawa dengan pandangan takutnya saat menyaksikan sang Kazekage yang sekarat berlumuran Darah dalam cekikan sang Uchiha. Gentong Pasir yang selama ini selalu melekat di Punggungnya, saat bertarung pun kini sudah terlempar entah kemana.

"Bahkan seorang Shinobi yang menjadi Kage pun tidak mampu untuk mengalahkan Uchiha Madara" lanjutnya masih dengan pandangan penuh ketakutan. Sementara Shinobi lain yang masih selamat, terlihat putus asa dan patah semangat. Yap, setelah Tsuchikage, kini Kage yang lain akan bernasib sama dengannya. Kematian Gaara mungkin hanya tinggal menunggu waktu.

'Menyedihkan ... Bahkan setelah aku meminjam kekuatan seluruh Shinobi dari lima Negara besar, aku masih saja tidak bisa mengalahkan orang ini dan melindungi gadis yang aku cintai ...' batin sang Kazekage. Meski dalam keadaan sekarat seperti itu Gaara masih saja memikirkan Naruko, agaknya rasa cinta pemuda bersurai merah itu sangatlah besar.

"Gaaarraaaa!" teriak Naruko sekeras-kerasnya. Tepat saat dimana gadis bermarga Uzumaki itu tiba di tempat Gaara. Mata gadis itu terasa sangat pedih, dan secara perlahan butiran Air Mata keluar dengan derasnya ketika melihat orang yang sangat di cintainya dalam keadaan sekarat seperti itu. Rasa marah, sedih, kecewa, putus asa, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Dan tanpa fikir panjang lagi, Naruko segera menerjang Madara dengan Tubuh yang di selimuti Chakra Kyuubi.

"Lepaskan dia keparat!" dengan sangat cepat dan penuh emosi Naruko sudah berada di depan Madara dan menghadiahi sang Uchiha tendangan yang di lapisi penuh Chakra Kyuubi. Meski mampu membaca gerakan Naruko, keterkejutannya membuat sang Uchiha terlambat merespon serangan itu, dan Uchiha Madara harus rela terkena Tendangan Naruko, mendarat tepat di Wajahnya.

Madara terlempar sangat jauh. berkali-kali Tubuh Edo Tensainya membentur hamparan Pasir dengan keras, hingga ahirnya Tubuh itu hancur beserakan saat membentur sisa-sisa Batu dari Meteoridnya sendiri. Naruko segera memeluk sang Kazekage dan membawanya pada kumpulaan Sbinobi yang tersisa. Sementara orang-orang itu terlihat takjub dengan kekuatan yang baru saja di perlihatkan Naruko.

"Hebat!". "Gadis itu ... Siapa dia?!" gumam salah seorang dari mereka.

"Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruko, gadis yang mampu mengalahkan Ketua Akatsuki, Pain. Gadis itu ... Sang Pahlawan Konoha!" jawab salah satu orang yang mengenali gadis itu.

"Gaara, bertahanlah!". "Hey siapa di antara kalian yang merupakan Ninja Medis, cepat selamatkan Gaara.

"Ah! Ba-baik!" tanggap salah seorang Shinobi seraya mendekati Gaara yang masih di peluk Naruko dari samping. Tapi lari Shinobi itu terhenti karena Gaara merentangkan Tangannya seolah-olah melarangnya mendekati mereka.

"Tidak usah. Lukaku sudah sangat parah, kau hanya akan membuang-buang Chakramu jika mencoba menyembuhkanku" ucap Gaara dengan bersusah payah, di sela nafasnya yang semakin memburu.

"Apa yang kau katakan—"

"Sttt!" ucap pemuda bersurai merah itu seraya menempelkan jarinya yang penuh dengan Darahnya sendiri di Bibir Naruko, hingga memberikan bekas merah di Bibir ranum itu.

"Kumohon ... Untuk yang terahir kalinya, ikuti kemauanku Naruko ..." Naruko mulai diam dan menurut dengan kemauan sang Kazekage.

"Kau ingat saat itu?!" tanyanya. Naruko memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum meski masih berlinangan Air Mata.

"Tentu saja". "Gaara bodoh!" umpat gadis itu seraya masih mencoba tersenyum meski Wajahnya semakin terlihat sedih.

 **FLASH BACK.**

 **Gerbang Desa Sunagakure.**

Perpisahan antara Gaara dan Naruko pun harus terjadi. Dengan penuh rasa enggan, Gaara harus melepas Naruko untuk kembali ke Desa Konoha. Pemuda bersurai merah itu dengan jujurnya memperlihatkan ke engganannya itu, berbeda dengan Naruko yang masih terlihat malu untuk mengakui jika dia pun merasa enggan berpisah dengan Gaara.

"Hah~ tak bisakah kau menginap sehari saja di Sunagakure?!". "Aku berjanji akan mengantarmu pulang!" rengek Gaara untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan dengan pertanyaan itu?". "Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang-ulang. Dan jawabanku akan tetap sama, Gaara" ucap Naruko. Gaara Hanya mendesah pasrah sementara Naruko terlihat tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa sih kau tidak mau menginap di Sunagakure?"

"Bahaya!". "Mungkin saja kau akan menyerangku saat aku tidur" ucap Naruko dengan entengnya. Dan Gaara hanya cemberut ria mendengar alasan Naruko. Meski Naruko terlihat begitu menggoda, mana mungkin Gaara akan melakukan itu. Lagi pula Kazekage ke lima itu yakin jika cepat atau lambat gadis itu akan menjadi miliknya. Yap, Gaara mencoba memantapkan Hatinya, mencoba untuk percaya dengan ucapan Naruto. Jadi kenapa harus melakukan itu dan membuat namanya _tercemar_?!.

"Apa kau fikir aku Mahluk Buas?". "Aku ini Kazekage tau!"

"Hehehe aku hanya bercanda kok, jangan cemberut seperti itu, kau terlihat jelek sekali, Gaara". "Eumh~ Baiklah Kazekage-Sama, aku harus pergi. Teman-temanku sudah menunggu" ucap Naruko dengan nada dan sikap centilnya, setelah puas menggoda pemuda bersurai merah itu. Naruko lalu berbalik dan mulai pergi meninggalkan Gaara. Tapi pemuda itu kembali menahan Naruko dengan cara menggenggam Tangannya.

"Tunggu ... Aku mungkin akan merindukanmu, Naruko" ucap Gaara seraya membetulkan Poni Rambut gadis itu yang kini telah di hiasi Jepit pemberian Gaara. Dengan malu-malu Naruko membiarkan sang Kazekage melakukan itu.

"Aku juga!" ucap Naruto cepat. Dan ...

 **Cup ...**

Naruko mencium Bibir Gaara. Meski sempat terlihat terkejut, tapi ahirnya Gaara mampu menguasai dirinya dan mulai melumat Bibir gadis itu. Tidak ada nafsu dalam pagutan mereka, hal itu mereka lakukan hanya untuk menyalurkan hasrat dan emosi mereka saat ini yang tidak bisa di sampaikan melalui kata-kata. Sebuah hasrat seperti ingin memiliki satu sama lain dan tidak ingin berpisah. Cukup lama mereka melakukan itu, hingga ahirnya ciuman itu terpaksa terhenti karena mereka membutuhkan pasokan Udara untuk mengisi Paru-Paru mereka yang kosong.

"Sampai jumpa Gaara". "Kau jangan nakal ya!" ucap Naruko seraya berlari ke arah Kakashi-Sensei dan yang lainnya yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi, Gaara hanya terdiam tidak merespon apa pun ucapan Naruko. Sang Kazekage masih sibuk meresapi sensasi yang dirasakannya seraya terus menyentuh Bibir dengan ujung Jarinya sendiri.

"Oh iya, Gaara!" teriak gadis bersurai pirang itu, yang saat ini sudah cukup jauh dari Desa Sunagakure bersama Ninja Konohagakure lainnya.

"Selama seminggu kau jangan mandi, agar rasa Bibirku tetap terjaga!". "Tapi kurasa _Mahluk Pasir_ sepertimu tidak akan pernah mandi sih, hihihi!" Naruko tertawa geli dengan ucapannya sendiri. Sementara Temari dan Kankuro yang sedari tadi sudah berusaha diam dan menahan tawa mereka, kini tak kuasa lagi melakukan hal itu. Dan tawa ke dua kakaknya itu menyadarkan Gaara dari lamunannya.

"Si pirang itu ... Dasar!" umpat Gaara yang kembali cemberut untuk kesekian kalinya.

 **FLASH BACK END.**

Kembali ke masa kini, Gaara tertawa renyah saat mengingat saat itu. Satu hal yang membuatnya mampu bertahan adalah keberadaan Naruko di sisinya. Yap, keberadaan Naruko membuatnya kuat. Sementara gadis bersurai pirang itu sendiri merasa ini akan menjadi pertemuan terahirnya dengan sang Kazekage, dan karena itulah Naruko tidak kuasa menahan tangis dan kesedihannya meski Gaara saat ini tertawa penuh rasa bahagia, seraya mengusap Air Mata Naruko.

"Hey ... Tidak bisakah kau memberikan senyummu untuk orang ini?". "Aku ingin sekali melihat senyummu untuk yang terahir kalinya" Naruko memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan mengusap Air Matanya yang terus mengalir dengan kasar. Namun sialnya Tangis itu tidak kunjung berhenti. Dadanya kini terasa panas. Nafasnya pun tercekat seiring dengan rasa sesak yang mengisi Hatinya.

"Kau tau Naruko, satu-satunya penyesalanku adalah karena saat kita berciuman dulu, aku melapisi Tubuhku dengan Pasir". "Kurasa jika aku tidak di lapisi Pasir, mungkin rasanya jauh lebih nikmat lagi"

"Dan kau tau, Bibirku terasa penuh dengan Pasir setelah berciuman denganmu" ucap Naruko seraya tersenyum pahit. Hatinya terasa hancur setiap kali mendengar ucapan pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu. Walau bagaimana pun segala macam ucapan Gaara teras akan menjadi yang terahir kalinya untuk Naruko.

"Hehehe kau tenang saja saat ini Pasir-Pasirku sudah hilang, Madara melakukannya dengan baik. Jadi saat ini kau tidak akan merasakan itu lagi ..."

"Jadi bolehkah aku—" belum selesai gaara menuntaskan kalimatnya, Naruko lagi-lagi mencium Bibir sang Kazekage. Dan pagutan pun kembali terjadi. Kali ini terlihat jelas dari cara gadis itu melumat Bibir Gaara, jika Naruko tidak ingin berpisah dengan pemuda itu, pagutannya yang begitu bernafsu dan panas. Naruko tidak lagi merasa malu dengan perasaannya pada Gaara. Bahkan gadis itu mengabaikan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, juga rasa anyir yang dirasakannya dari Darah yang terus merembes di sela Bibir sang Kazekage.

Naruko benar-benar tidak mampu berfikir saat ini, yang dia inginkan hanyalah menghabiskan Waktu selama mungkin dengan Gaara dan menciptakan kesan yang dalam bersama pemuda yang sangat di cintainya itu. Naruko benar-benar mengikuti instingnya, melumat serta menjilat Bibir Kazekage ke lima itu dengan penuh nafsu. Bahkan jika mungkin bisa, Gadis itu ingin menyerahkan ke perawanannya pada Gaara. Mungkin saja dengan keberadaan Buah Hati mereka, Naruko tidak akan terlalu kesepian menjalani Hari-Harinya tanpa sang kekasih.

 _Namun apa daya, harapan mungkin tinggal harapan ... Tidak semua harapan Manusia akan terwujud. Itulah kenyataannya ..._

 _Meski pahit, tapi inilah kenyataan ...!_

 **Tap ...**

Madara yang Tubuhnya kembali menyatu kini sudah berdiri dengan congkaknya di hadapan Aliansi Shinobi yang tersisa. Pandangan sinis menghiasi Wajahnya saat menyapu pandang pada para Shinobi itu. Hingga sosok Naruko yang masih berciuman dengan Kazekage ke lima itu menarik perhatian Madara. Gaara dan Naruko menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan balik menatap sang Uchiha, jujur saja mereka sempat melupakan keberadaannya.

"Kyuubi. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya Bunshin" desis Madara.

"Ahh~ benar juga. Aku melupakan orang itu!". "Baiklah Naruto, biar aku yang mengurusnya. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya duduk manis disini" ucap Gaara seraya mencoba bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan Madara.

"Tapi Gaara—"

"Percayalah padaku!" potong pemuda bersurai merah itu cepat. Meski Naruko terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan Gaara, tapi saat ini dia tidak berani lagi untuk menentang ucapannya.

"Hoh, kau nasih bisa berdiri?". "Tapi ... apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan Tubuh yang seperti itu hah?!" tantang Madara.

"Kita lihat saja!". "Fuin Jutsu :: Shukaku no Jutsu!" balas Gaara. Dan sedetik kemudian, sang Kazekage mulai melakukan sederetan Segel Tangan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dan setelah selesai Tubuh Gaara mulai berubah menjadi Pasir dan mulai memutari Tubuh Madara. Secara perlahan Pasir Gaara bergabung dengan Pasir yang ada di tempat itu, membentuk sebuah Piramida Pasir raksasa.

"Kau ingin menyegelku?!". "Jangan harap ini akan mudah!" desis Madara yang kini sudah di lapisi oleh Sosano'o. Tangan-Tangan Susano'o Madara mulai menghancurkan Piramida Pasir itu, tapi dengan sangat cepat Piramida Pasir Gaara beregenerasi dan terus menyempurnakan bentuknya. Madara sedikit terkejut dengan kecepatan regenerasi Pasir itu. Jutsu Penyegelan Gaara yang ini jauh lebih kuat dari Jutsu Penyegelan yang selama ini di perlihatkannya.

Piramida Pasir Gaara, sedikit lagi berhasil sempurnya. Tapi Madara kembali mampu meluluh-lantahkannya dengan kemampuan Mata Rinenggan. Uchiha Madara tersenyum sinis saat merasa sudah berhasil menghancurkan Piramida itu. Tapi senyum sinisnya segera tergantikan dengan Wajah tak percaya saat di depannya terlihat Dinding Piramida Pasir Gaara yang jauh lebih besar dari yang sudah di hancurkannya. Agaknya Gaara menciptakan Piramida Pasir berlapis. Dan lagi-lagi Madara harus terkejut karena Piramida Pasir yang ukurannya lebih kecil kembali tercipta, mencoba kembali mencoba mengurungnya.

Sementara di luar, terlihat sebuah Piramida Pasir super besar telah mengurung Madara sepenuhnya. Naruko dan Shinobi-Shinobi lain terlihat takjub dengan Jutsu yang di keluarkan Gaara. Dalam keadaan sekarat dan kehabisan Chakra seperti itu, Gaara masih bisa mengeluarkan Jutsu Penyegel kuat seperti itu. Untuk sesaat tangis Naruko terhenti, karena benar-benar takjub dengan Jutsu yang di keluarkan Gaara.

 **[I-itu ... Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya?!]. [Bukankah dia kini bukan lagi Jinchuriki Ichibi!]** ucapan Kyuubi mengiang di Kepala gadis bersurai pirang itu.

'Ada apa Kyuubi?!'. 'Apa kau tau sesuatu?' tanya Naruko.

 **[Bocah Pasir itu mengeluarkan Jutsu Penyegel Ichibi. Padahal dia bukan lagi seorang Jinchuriki Ichibi]. [Bagaimana bisa dia mampu mengeluarkan Jutsu Penyegel tingkat tinggi seperti itu?!]**

 **[Bayarannya pasti besar. Terlebih bocah itu sudah kehabisan Chakra!]**

"Jangan-jangan ..."

Sementara di dalam Piramida Pasir milik Gaara, Madara kini terlihat tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Tubuhnya sudah terkunci oleh Piramida Pasir berlapis Gaara yang semakin mengecil hingga mengunci Tubuh Uchiha Madara. Dan ini pertama kalinya sang Legenda dari Clan Uchiha itu terlihat panik setelah di bangkitkan kembali dengan Jutsu terlarang Edo Tensai. Wajah sinisnya kini sudah tak terlihat lagi seiring dengan Tubuhnya yang telah sepenuhnya terkunci.

"Bagaimana mungkin?!". "Aku adalah sang Legenda. Tidak mungkin bocah ingusan sepertimu bisa mengalahkanku!" ucapnya dalam kepanikan. Madara masih mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi sayangnya, Piramida Pasir yang menguncinya sangat kokoh.

 _"Kau mungkin memang seorang Legenda. Tapi masa jayamu sudah berahir sejak lama". "Sekarang kau hanya bagian dari masa lalu. Dan kini kau akan mati bersamaku, Uchiha Madara!"_

Suara Gaara terdengar menggema di dalam tempat itu. Dengan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri, Gaara menyegel Madara. Naruko baru menyadari apa yang dilakukan Gaara, segera berlari ke arah Piramida itu. Tangisnya yang sempat terhenti saat menyaksikan kehebatan Jutsu Penyegel sang Kazekage, kini kembali pecah.

"Gaaaarrraaa!" teriak gadis itu dalam tangisnya. Tangannya berusaha mencakar-cakar Piramida Pasir yang di buat Gaara. Jujur saja Naruko belum rela untuk kehilangan orang itu. Yap, Naruko belum siap untuk kembali kehilangan orang yang sangat disayanginya.

Gadis itu mungkin saat ini pantas untuk meruntuki kebodohannya sendiri. Naruko benar-benar menyesal dengan pilihan yang dulu dibuatnya. Dalam tangisnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi, dalam penyesalan yang semakin menguasai Hatinya Naruko kembali teringat jawabannya saat Gaara melamarnya dulu. Gadis bersurai pirang itu sangat-sangat menyesal sudah menolak Gaara saat itu.

"Gaara ... Kembalilah. Kumohon kembali!". "Bukankah kau berjanji untuk selalu bersamaku. Bukankah kau berjanji untuk menungguku?!"

"Kumohon Gaara. Kembalilah ... Aku mau menjadi istrimu, aku mau ... Aku mau Gaarrrraaaa!". "Aku mau ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Aku ... Mau ..." ucap Naruko. Tangisan itu tidak lagi sekeras tadi tapi kepedihan Hatinya tidaklah berkurang sedikit pun, malah yang dirasakan sebaliknya. Yang jelas tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan perasaannya saat ini.

"Aku mohon ... Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku belum siap kehilanganmu". "Aku sudah kehilangan ke dua orang tuaku. Aku juga sudah kehilangan Jiraiya-Jiisan. Apa aku harus kehilangan dirimu juga?!"

"Ini tidak adil Gaara ... Ini tidak adil. Aku sudah terlalu banyak kehilangan orang yang kusayangi!". "Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku?!"

"Aku ..." Naruko berhenti meracau. Gadis itu tidak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa lagi untuk mengexpresikan kepedihannya saat ini. Di saat yang sama sosok Gaara terlihat keluar dari Piramida Pasir itu. Pemuda bersurai merah itu tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Entah bagaimana Gaara terlihat sangat tampan dengan Tubuh yang memancarkan Cahaya. Naruko tertegun untuk beberapa saat, hingga ahirnya gadis itu menghambur dalam pelukan sang Kazekage.

"Gaara ..." Naruko kembali menangis dalam pelukan pemuda bersurai merah itu. Sementara Gaara hanya tersenyum damai seraya mengusap surai pirang gadis itu dengan penuh kelembutan juga kasih sayang.

 _"Jangan menangis Naruko. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu ... Sampai kapan pun aku akan selalu ada di sisimu dan melindungimu". "Janjiku ... Aku tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjiku. Suatu saat kau akan menyadarinya ... Bahwa aku selalu ada disisimu!"_

 _"Naruko, sesaikan Perang ini. Aku mempercayakan sisanya padamu". "Aku sudah gagal melakukan itu, jadi kuharap kau bisa melanjutkan perjuangan ini dan menangkan Perang ini. Demi aku, demi mereka, dan demi Dunia Shinobi!"_

 _"Aku mencintaimu ... Uzumaki Naruko!"_

Setelah mengatakan itu, sosok Gaara berubah menjadi partikel-partikel Cahaya yang terbang ke Langit. Naruko masih tertegun dengan gastur yang sama, memeluk sosok Gaara kini sudah benar-benar menghilang. Matanya masih terpejam. Agaknya gadis itu belum berani untuk membuka Matanya dan mendapati kenyataan bahwa orang yang di cintainya sudah tiada. Perlahan tapi pasti Air Matanya kembali mengalir. Entah sudah untuk ke berapa kalinya Naruko mengumbar tangisnya, gadis itu sendiri sudah lupa. Namun pesan terahir Gaara tetap teringat jelas dalam ingatannya.

"Huh~ aku tidak boleh terus seperti ini" ucap Naruko seraya menghela nafasnya, mencoba untuk membuang kepedihannya untuk sesaat.

"Aku harus mengabulkan keinginan Gaara!" lanjut Gadis itu.

Dan dengan perjuangan keras yang di lakukan oleh seluruh Aliansi Shinobi, Naruko yang di bantu Sasuke, Kakashi, Guy dan Shinobi-Shinobi Aliansi lainnya berhasil mengalahkan Juubi dan menyadarkan Uchiha Obito, orang yang menyulut Perang Dunia Shinobi ke empat ini dan sempat mengaku-ngaku menjadi Uchiha Madara. Dan pada ahirnya, Naruko berhasil mewujudkan harapan terahir orang yang sangat di cintainya.

 _Dan Perang Dunia Shinobi ke empat pun berahir._

 _Seluruh Aliansi Shinobi menyambut kemenangan mereka dengan penuh suka cita._

 _Namun tidak untuk Naruko. Faktanya gadis itu berjuang mati-matian dalam Perang ini hanya untuk mewujudkan harapan Gaara._

 _Hanya untuk Gaara ..._

 _Naruko sudah tidak perduli lagi pada apa pun!_

 **Satu Tahun kemudian.**

Naruko terlihat sedang duduk termenung di sebuah Taman Desa Konoha. Matanya yang sembab, membuktikan jika gadis itu baru saja usai menangis. Mata sembabnya terus menatap pada satu-satunya benda peninggalan Gaara. Sebuah Jepit Rambut cantik yang dihiasi Kristal. Meski Kristal itu sudah retak, Naruko tetap menyimpannya hanya sekedar untuk mengenang saat-saat indahnya bersama Gaara. Meski selalu di ahiri dengan tangis penuh kesedihan dan penyesalan.

"Jadi yang kudengar selama di Penjara itu benar ya ..." ucap salah satu dari dua orang yang datang ke tempat Naruko berada. Orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Obito. Tapi agaknya Naruko tidak terlalu memperdulikan kehadiran mereka, Uzumaki Naruko terlalu sibuk dengan Kesedihannya sendiri.

"Ayolah Naruko, ini hari pertama kami bebas dari Penjara. Apa kau tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu?!". "Kami bahkan langsung kesini setelah kami bebas!" gerutu Sasuke. Tapi Naruko tetap diam.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan apa pun pada kami?!" tanya Uchiha muda itu.

"..."

"..."

Sasuke dengan sabar menunggu Naruko mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi pada kenyataannya gadis itu tidak kunjung mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Hingga ahirnya Sasuke menyerah. Dengan sebuah helaan nafas, sang Uchiha menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan Iba. Sasuke tidak menyangka jika kematian Gaara akan berdampak separah ini untuk Naruko. Selama di Penjara dia memang sudah mendengar tentang ini dari perbincangan para Penjaga. Tapi, Sasuke tidak menyangka sampai seperti ini.

"Apakah Gaara sebegitu berartinya untukmu?!" tanya Sasuke lagi. Namun sia-sia, Naruko benar-benar tidak perduli dengan kehadiran mereka. Obito yang sedari tadi diam mulai kesal.

"Dengar Naruko. Apa kau fikir Gaara akan senang dengan apa yang kau lakukan setahun terahir ini?". "Kau yang dulu menyadarkanku. Tapi kenapa kau sendiri malah terjatuh dalam keterpurukan?!" tanya Obito sedikit membentak gadis itu. Naruko tersentak, dan secara perlahan Matanya yang sembab dan sayu mulai menatap Obito. Mata tanpa Cahaya Kehidupan itu mulai menatap Obito.

'Di-dia ...' batin Obito yang sangat terkejut dengan keadaan Naruko.

"Kalian ingin membantuku?!" tanya gadis itu. Ahirnya Naruko mulai membuka suaranya. Sasuke dan Obito mengangguk cepat.

"Bunuh aku. Sudah berkali-kali aku mencoba bunuh diri, tapi orang-orang itu selalu mengawasiku setiap saat". "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Chakraku sudah di Segel Tsunade-Baasan, saat ini aku hanya seorang gadis biasa yang menginginkan kematian"

"Tidak ada gunanya aku hidup—" sebelum Naruko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Obito sudah menampar Pipi gadis itu.

 **Plaakk!**

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?!". "kau ini kenapa Hah?!" teriak Obito penuh kekesalan dengan kelakuan Naruko yang terus berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan seperti ini.

"Naruko!". "Lihat aku!" ucap Sasuke cepat. Saat gadis itu sudah menatap Sasuke, Uchiha itu segera mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya. Mencoba membawa Naruko ke dalam Dunia Genjutsu.

"Tsukiyomi!" desis Sasuke. Pandangan Naruko yang hampa terlihat semakin hampa, saat gadis itu sudah terperangkap dengan dalam Genjutsu Sasuke.

 **Di Dunia Genjutsu.**

Naruko terlihat terduduk di sebuah Taman. Tapi Taman itu bukanlah Taman Desa Konohagakure, melainkan tempat yang sangat spesial bagi Naruko dan tentu saja Gaara. Taman itu adalah Taman Desa Sunagakure. Saat sedang kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini, seseorang menepuk Bahunya. Naruko tersentak seketika, dan saat pandangannya menapat siapa gerangan yang melakukan itu, Matanya melebar seketika. Karena orang itu ternyata Gaara. Orang yang selama ini sangat di rindukannya.

"Gaara!" ucap Naruko yang langsung memeluk pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Ahirnya ... Kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu Gaara. Aku sangat merindukanmu Gaara ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ..." gadis itu mulai menangis kembali.

"Naruko Aku—"

"Apa kau akan kembali?!". "Atau kau akan mengajakku?!"

"Naruko ..."

"Gaara kumohon bawalah aku. Asalkan aku bisa hidup bersamamu aku rela". "Percuma aku hidup jika kau tidak ada di sampingku. Aku hanya akan seperti cangkang kosong tanpa jiwa!"

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu Gaara ..."

"Naruko ... Kumohon dengarkan—"

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan hah!". "Apa kau ingin aku meneruskan hidupku yang hampa hah!" nada bicara Naruko meninggi seketika. Dalam tangisnya Naruko mulai menceritakan uneg-unegnya yang selama ini tersimpan rapi di Hatinya.

"Kau tau ... Andai saja aku tau jika ini akan berahir seperti ini, aku mungkin tidak akan mau mengabulkan harapanmu!". "Mungkin jika Dunia ini hancur, aku mungkin akan merasakan sedikit keadilan!" teriak Naruko.

Gadis itu lalu kembali teringat beberapa moment yang membuat Hatinya semakin hancur. Tepat saat mereka sampai di Gerbang Desa Konoha. Para Shinobi-Shinobi lain mendapatkan sambutan dari keluarga mereka masing-masing. Istri, saudara, anak atau orang tua mereka. Dengan penuh kebahagiaan mereka semua kembali ke Rumah mereka masing-masing bersama keluarganya yang menunggu ke pulangan mereka.

 _Lalu Naruko?._

 _Gadis itu hanya bisa diam mematung menyaksikan orang-orang itu pulang dengan tawa bahagianya!._

"Tidak ada yang memperdulikanku. Kau tau?!". "Aku seperti orang bodoh saat melihat hal itu!"

"Tidak ada yang menyambutku! Tidak ada yang menanyakan keadaanku! Tidak ada yang melihatku!". "Mereka semua sibuk dengan keluarganya masing-masing!"

"Bahkan Sasuke, dia yang selama ini selalu sendiri sepertiku, kini memiliki Uchiha Obito sebagai keluarganya!". "Lalu aku? siapa yang kumiliki?!" teriak Naruko. Gadis itu benar-benar mengeluarkan segala keluh-kesahnya selama ini di hadapan orang yang di cintainya itu. Gaara tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Pemuda itu tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.

Naruko lalu teringat saat dimana dia berjalan di Desa. Semua orang sedang tertawa dengan bahagianya bersama keluarga mereka masing-masing, baik itu di dalam sebuah Kedai atau pun saat mereka berpapasan dengan gadis itu. Naruko lalu secara kebetulan melihat Ino dan Sai yang sedang bergandengan Tangan dengan Sai. Dan mereka terlihat sangat mesra. Sementara Sakura dengan riangnya berlari-lari kecil di depannya seraya membawa Kotak Makanan saat akan membesuk Sasuke di Penjara.

 _Lalu Naruko?._

 _Apa yang bisa gadis itu lalukan dalam kesendiriannya?!._

 _Tidak ada._

 _Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain tersenyum miris melihat kenyataan itu!._

"Padahal aku sudah sangat bersusah payah membantu mereka untuk meraih kemenangan". "Tapi ... apa mereka melihatku?! Tidak! Tidak ada yang melihatku sedikit pun!"

"Apa kau fikir aku bahagia dengan kehidupan yang seperti ini hah?!". "Tidak sama sekali. Kebahagiannku adalah bersamamu ... Jadi jika kau tidak bisa kembali, kumohon bawalah aku ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ..."

Sasuke menghentikan Genjutsunya. Bukannya Sasuke berhasil membuat semangat Naruko kembali dengan menghadirkan sosok Gaara, yang ada malah Hatinya terasa terenyuh. Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyangka jika kehidupannya saat ini jauh lebih sulit dari yang dulu. Yap, dalam Perang itu bisa dibilang mereka berdualah yang paling bekerja keras saat melawan Obito. Dan saat Perang ini berahir, Sasuke masih lebih beruntung karena masih ada Sakura yang tetap perhatian padanya dan juga Obito yang menjadi keluarganya.

Cap sebagai Penjahat tingkat tinggi pun menguap begitu saja. Orang-orang sudah tidak lagi memusingkan masa lalunya, yang ada kini semua orang berterimakasih padanya karena sudah membantu Aliansi Shinobi dalam mengalahkan Obito dan menyegel Juubi. Tapi kenapa Naruko tidak mendapatkan perlakuan itu juga? Padahal gadis itu juga berperan penting dalam Perang itu. Saat sedang sibuk memikirkan itu, suara Obito menyadarkannya dari lamunan itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Obito. Sasuke hanya menggeleng lemah. Obito terlihat menghela nafasnya seraya menatap sendu sosok Naruko yang saat ini meringkuk di Kursi Taman dengan Air Mata yang terus mengalir.

"Bunuh saja aku ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ..." gumam gadis itu.

•

 **FIN**

•

 **Note ::**

 _Okeh seperti yang Tobi katakan di atas fict ini permintaan emak Tobi. Bagaimana? apa udah cukup perih? Walau bagaimana pun Tobi baru pertama kali bawain gendre yang nangis-nangis kaya gini. Sebagai Author adventure, Tobi cukup bingung saat merangkai kalimat sarat kesedihan seperti itu. Tapi Tobi harap feel nya dapet._

 _ **Okeh ... Mohon utarakan apa yang Reader-San rasakan setelah membaca fict terpanjang yang pernah Tobi tulis ini ^_^**_


End file.
